


(Re)Enamorarse

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco rompieron hace un tiempo, pero un día Harry comienza a mandarle cartas a Draco y Draco no tiene más remedio que responderlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)Enamorarse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/gifts).



> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Ni gano, ni quiero ganar dinero mediante este medio.

**14 de Octubre de 2005.**

No esperaba encontrar una carta tuya, Potter, ¿qué es lo que te ha picado?, ¿por qué me has vuelto a contactar? En todo caso, me siento halagado.

**17 de Octubre de 2005.**

No te sientas halagado, Malfoy. Lo único que he hecho es preguntarte cómo estás. Ni que eso fuera gran cosa. Aunque no has podido responder a una simple pregunta, eso no habla muy bien de tu estado de salud (mental).

**19 de Octubre de 2005.**

Bien, gracias por preguntar, Potter. Y para que sepas, mi estado de salud mental siempre ha estado mejor que el tuyo. Sólo quería que volvieses a preguntar. Es decir, si tanto te interesaba, lo volverías a hacer. No me he equivocado, ¿o sí? Por el contrario yo no tengo ninguna intención de preguntarlo.

**22 de Octubre de 2005.**

No necesitas hacerlo, con responder las misivas me das muchas pistas. Claro que me interesa, después de todo, eres el sujeto con más inversiones en el proyecto de “Un Mundo Mágico Mejor”, necesitamos saber que el dinero no dejará de llegar. No te creas, Malfoy, es pura cortesía. ¿Uno ya no puede ser civilizado en estos tiempos sin pensar que hay intenciones ocultas? Aunque, como dicen, quien en pan piensa es porque hambre tiene.

**26 de Octubre de 2005.**

Si no te sabes bien el refrán, no lo digas. “Quien hambre tiene, en pan piensa”. ¿Pero qué puedo esperar de un inculto como tú? Realmente nada, así que no me sorprenden tus tonterías. Y no, el mundo no gira alrededor de la cortesía, sin embargo, tus intenciones no son lo que se diría “ocultas”. Es claro que tienes un propósito, ¿por qué no lo sueltas y ya?

**30 de Octubre de 2005.**

¿Soltar qué? No soy tan fácil, Malfoy.

**4 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Recuerdo que después de aquel beso en el baño comenzaste a cooperar. ¿Que no eres fácil, dices? No trates de convencerme, yo sé toda la verdad.

**5 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Eran circunstancias diferentes.

**6 de Noviembre de 2005.**

¿Y qué cambió? ¿Repentino desinterés?

**12 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Yo era un chico, tú también lo eras. No sabíamos qué queríamos, pero una vez que lo conseguíamos, nos apasionábamos con ello. Y apasionarse significa dejarse arrastrar por todo. Ser un fácil, en pocas palabras. Tú también lo fuiste. No, no fue repentino desinterés. Pero tú orillas a las personas a sentir cada vez menos…

**15 de Noviembre de 2005.**

No, Potter, no te confundas. Yo sabía bien lo que quería. ¿Crees que si no hubiese sido así te hubiese dado un beso de la nada? ¿Yo te orillé? ¿A sentir menos qué? Te lo dejé claro, desde el principio supiste lo que quería.

**16 de Noviembre de 2005.**

No fue precisamente de la nada, Malfoy. ¿O no recuerdas dónde colocaste tus manos un día antes durante la clase de Pociones? Y sí, me orillaste, ¡prácticamente me arrojaste a los brazos de otra!

**19 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Lo recuerdo bien, Potter. Y yo sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero jamás te vi muy convencido a ti. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué reclamas?

**21 de Noviembre de 2005.**

¿Por qué desististe?

**24 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Porque los planes cambiaron. Porque yo no obtengo nada por obligación. Jamás ha sido así. Soy egoísta, sí, pero jamás me gusta recibir algo a la fuerza.

**24 de Noviembre de 2005.**

Fuiste un idiota. Yo sólo estaba confundido.

**25 de Noviembre de 2005.**

¡No me jodas, maldito Potter! ¡Vete a la mierda! Confusión, o no, yo no tenía la culpa. Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance. Quisiste aceptar el cruel destino al que te eché, ¡bien! A mí no trates de hacerme sentir culpable. Yo quería una respuesta y la recibí, (gracias). Sólo así podía seguir mi vida. Déjate de pendejadas.

**12 de Diciembre de 2005.**

No he sabido qué responder… Opté por meditar lo antes dicho, pero sigo sin saber qué decir. Mejor decir nada, ¿no crees? Espero que te encuentres bien.

**14 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Buena idea, Potter. Decir nada siempre ha sido la solución a nuestros problemas y si antes ha funcionado (no de la mejor manera, pero lo ha hecho), ¿por qué no ahora? Me encuentro bien, gracias por los buenos deseos, ¿tú estás bien? El fin de año jamás sienta bien a los Ministros.

**17 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Siento que he envejecido como 20 años en los últimos 10 días, me siento terrible. Estoy pensando seriamente en desertar y dedicarme a la venta de artículos de broma en “Sortilegios Weasley”. No obstante, ya sabes como soy, testarudo y estúpido. Yo no sé por qué me castigo así… O tal vez sí lo sepa, pero trato de ignorarlo. Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, casi no se te ve por ningún lado, ni revistas, ni periódicos, ni internet. ¿Por qué sigues en las sombras? Me gustaría abrir el periódico y encontrar una foto de tu perfecto porte.

**20 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Me encantaría poder cumplir tu deseo, sin embargo, no me es grato ser el foco de atención. Mejor arreglemos una cita, claro, después de que hayas cumplido con tus deberes. No quiero ver tu peor cara… De por sí la que usualmente te cargas con es muy bonita. No te creas, Potter. No te quiero presionar. Descansa lo necesario, hazte espacio para las horas de la comida, date un tiempo para relajarte. Si lo que quieres es dejar el cargo, déjalo, no te aferres a algo que no te gusta. Haz lo que hiciste con el matrimonio. Seguro te será más sencillo.

**24 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Ni en Noche Buena puedo estar tranquilo y relajado, pero bueno, son los gajes del oficio. Me he hecho un tiempo para relajarme. Escribirte siempre lo hace. ¿Has recibido mi regalo de Navidad? Te confesaré algo, me siento muy nervioso. Poco después de que lo envíe me arrepentí, pero lo echo, hecho estaba. Digas lo que digas de mi cara, ésta siempre te fascinó. Tomar la decisión sobre si debía o no divorciarme, fue más difícil de lo que piensas. Así de difícil se está volviendo saber si renuncio o no al cargo. Además, no es como si no me gustara para nada. Saber que hago el bien me hace sentir bien.

**28 de Diciembre de 2005.**

¿Qué significa el regalo, Potter? ¿Prometes que nos veremos este domingo? No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, ¿de acuerdo? Para mí escribirte es un constante estrés. No tengo la seguridad de que responderás… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Claro que me fascinó. Lo sigue haciendo, tu boca maravillosa, tus ojos resplandecientes, tus mejillas sonrosadas. Tienes una linda cara, siempre lo has sabido. Que mal que no la has sabido aprovechar. Te contradices Potter. Primero dices que te castigas, después dices que lo disfrutas. Ya sabía de tu sadomasoquismo, pero esto es demasiado.

**29 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Lo prometo. No sólo verte este domingo, prometo escribirte siempre que tú lo hagas. Aquella vez fue diferente, deja de recordármelo. Ya te he dicho mil veces que pensé que sí te había respondido. De todas maneras, ni que hubiese sido la gran cosa. Insisto que mi belleza jamás se podrá comparar con la tuya (escucho tu voz mental diciendo: “no te compares conmigo, a lado de mí tú sólo eres pasable”). No la aprovecho porque no quiero. O, en su defecto, porque no te he visto. Ya. Creo que lo dejaré. De todas maneras, ya te contaré todo el domingo, ¿te parece?

**31 de Diciembre de 2005.**

Me parece bien. Te veré en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo? Llegaré, sólo tienes que esperar.

**3 de Enero de 2006.**

Que peculiar forma de divertirte tienes. Jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer angelitos de nieve con el gran Draco Malfoy. Es que esto tiene que ir incluido en mis memorias… si estuviera escribiendo unas. ¿Te has divertido? Yo me la he pasado más que bien. Fue una velada hermosa. Excepto cuando le arrojaste agua al mesero, no recordaba que tuvieses tan mal humor, no obstante, se lo tenía bien merecido el zoquete ese. Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo, aunque creo que es demasiado espléndido y costoso a comparación del mío, lo cual me hace sentir un poco incómodo. Por cierto, ¿te ha vuelto a gustar mi rostro? Lo sé, mi cabello sigue siendo un desastre, pero he mejorado mi gusto en cuanto a ropa, ¿no lo crees así? Sea como sea, fue grandioso volver a salir contigo, sólo faltó algo: valentía.

**6 de Enero de 2006.**

Y yo jamás pensé que me soltarías, así como así, un te quiero. ¿Qué pretendías, Potter? Ya no me fío de ti. Lo que quieres es embobarme y ruego a Merlín porque (no) lo logres. Bueno, el jodido camarero debería meterse sólo en los asuntos que le incumben a él y nada más. Tú regalo fue aún mejor que el mío, te lo pudo haber regalado cualquiera, en cambio, lo que tú me has dado, nadie podría habérmelo dado. Siempre has sido encantador para mí, Potter. A mis ojos siempre serás atractivo. Sólo que, si lo sabes, ¿para qué lo preguntas? ¡Narcisista! No mientas, por favor, tu vestimenta la elige alguien, di la verdad. ¿Valentía? Se supone que tú no careces de ella, ¿qué falló?

**11 de Enero de 2006.**

No soy narcisista. No soy tú. De vez en cuando me gusta escuchar (leer) cosas agradables sobre mí y como tú no tienes la intención de poner nada bueno de mí por tu cuenta, pues debo rebajarme a preguntar. Tu regalo es especial. No por lo que vale, si no por lo que significa (¡oh sí! Me he puesto a buscar el significado de este regalo). Está bien, le daré gracias a Mike por elegir mi ropa, es un Dios de la moda. Claro que no carezco de ella, lo que faltó fue la tuya.

**15 de Enero de 2006.**

Con el tiempo encima sólo te puedo decir: ¿que no con la tuya debió haber bastado? Y: ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

**17 de Enero de 2006.**

No, no basta con mi valentía. ¿Qué tal si me muestras un poco de tu lado Gryffindor? Y sino, ¿por qué no me muestras lo que significa tu apellido? No seas cobarde y ven por mí, que suficientes señales estoy lanzando para que no sepas que es lo que quiero. Tú decide.

**18 de Enero de 2006.**

No me retes, Potter. Con ello nada conseguirás. ¿Yo decido? ¡Perfecto! Mañana, en mi departamento.

**25 de Enero de 2006.**

Aún sigo furioso contigo, maldito bastardo. Ya no tanto, pero sí un poco. Jamás me avisaste de la presencia de tu querido amigo. Eso es traición, Malfoy. Me la pasé bien y todo, pero pensé que sólo estaríamos tú y yo. Pero no, llego y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Zabini es quien abre la puerta, cuelga mi abrigo y me invita a pasar. ¡Joder, Malfoy! Al menos me hubieses avisado, hubiese ido más decente. No sé qué pretendes, imbécil.

**30 de Enero de 2006.**

No pretendo nada, querido. Me arrepentí de haber invitado a Blaise. Después del apasionado beso yo quería jalarte directo a mi cuarto, sin embargo, ya había prometido a Blaise un lugar para dormir. ¡Joder! Me estuve masturbando a lo largo de la noche, pensando sólo en ti. Maldito Potter, un solo beso tuyo y me prendo.

**4 de Febrero de 2006.**

¿Qué clase de confesión es esa, pervertido?

**5 de Febrero de 2006.**

La clase de confesión que no me podría llevar a la tumba. Necesito verte otra vez, mis manos arden en deseos de ponerse encima de tu perfecto torso, mis brazos de enredarse alrededor de tu cuello, mis piernas de enroscarse en torno a tu cadera. ¿Dónde será nuestro próximo encuentro?

**7 de Febrero de 2006.**

Con esa clase de confesiones te diría que aquí mismo, en mi oficina, ahora mismo. Pero, con eso de que tú no pisas el Ministerio ni por error, creo que deberé invitarte a mi suite privada. El viernes, no lo olvides. A las 7:00 de la noche.

**8 de Febrero de 2006.**

La espera es un suplicio.

**9 de Febrero de 2006.**

Sólo un día y podrás ponerme las manos encima. Sabes a dónde tienes que ir, ¿cierto?

**15 de Febrero de 2006.**

¿Qué si lo sabía? Me ofendes, Harry, me ofendes. De ti sé más de lo que tú crees. Tal vez tú viste nuestro tórrido romance de hace siete años como algo pasajero, pero ya te lo he dicho, realmente me enamoré. Por primera vez. Por única vez. Sé que no me crees después del desprecio con que te traté, sin embargo, es cierto. Te adoré. Te quise como jamás había querido antes. Y te sigo queriendo, ¡demonios! Te sigo teniendo tan clavado en mi corazón, tan inmerso en mis pensamientos, que he dudado más de una vez que sea capaz de sacarte de mi mente de por vida. Además, no quiero hacerlo. Espero que mis muestras de afecto (de ayer y del viernes) hayan sido suficientes para hacerte entender una simple cosa: tú y yo estamos destinados a estar unidos.

**20 de Febrero de 2006.**

Y regresas a lo mismo. No lo vi como un romance pasajero, pero después de tantos malentendidos no puedes esperar que olvide así como así. Mira, Draco, hay que llevar esto con calma. Tú no puedes precipitarte y soltar, así como así, montones de “te quiero”. No voy a caer así. Ni así, ni de otra forma. Date por vencido, lo que nos espera es rendición y desdicha. No podría soportar una caída como la anterior, menos si se trata de la misma persona. Así que de una vez te lo voy diciendo, esto es un juego y nada más.

**28 de Febrero de 2006.**

¿Nada más? ¿Estás seguro? Porque cuando me besas, me abrazas y me haces el amor parece que tu alma gritase algo muy distinto a lo que pregonas en tu anterior carta. Eres un mentiroso, un embustero. Además, en nuestra relación fallida, fuiste tú el primero en decir las palabras “te quiero”. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora yo? Y no me vengas con las estupideces de que no podrías soportar dos veces la misma caída. ¿Crees que yo no sufrí? Eres un estúpido si piensas así. ¿Y a qué estamos jugando exactamente, Potter?

**4 de Marzo de 2006.**

¿Regresamos al Potter, Draco? Yo juego a divertirme, ¿y tú? Nada de lo que pase entre las sábanas es cierto. Ni mi mirada enloquecida de deseo, ni mi cuerpo ardiendo en pasión, ni mis muestras de afecto colmadas de amor. Deberás creerme cuando te escribo: no te amo.

**7 de Marzo de 2006.**

Puedes negarlo tanto como quieras, Harry. Puedes ocultarlo, también. Puedes incluso olvidarlo. Pero lo que no puedes es eliminarlo. Así que tienes de dos: ser feliz o ser infeliz. Elige.

**9 de Marzo de 2006.**

¿Eliminar qué? No hay nada que eliminar.

**12 de Marzo de 2006.**

Amor, Harry, amor. Dime a los ojos que no me amas, ya decidiré yo si es cierto lo que me dices o no.

**17 de Marzo de 2006.**

¿No lo crees? No te amo. Confundes lo que siento. No puedes preguntarme si te amo cuando nos estamos revolcando, Draco. No puedes indagar en mi alma cuando tus labios están cerrados en torno a mi miembro. ¡No puedes interrogarme mientras me estás cogiendo! Es lujuria lo que ves.

**19 de Marzo de 2006.**

Lo que vemos está más allá de lo que podemos comprender, Harry.

**20 de Marzo de 2006.**

Tú debes comprender que es pura y sencilla atracción.

**21 de Marzo de 2006.**

Deja de decirme lo que siento o no, Potter. Me jode que las personas crean que pueden andarme diciendo qué sentir.

**22 de Marzo de 2006.**

Deja de hacer lo mismo conmigo. No te quiero. Fin de la discusión.

**23 de Marzo de 2006.**

Perfecto, Harry, perfecto. Si no me quieres, entonces, ¿por qué me mandaste una carta? ¿Por qué quisiste revivir todo aquello por lo que en el pasado sufriste? ¿Por qué te empeñas en herirte, y de paso, herirme a mí? ¿Por qué no simplemente desapareces y dejas que me consuma en mi propio dolor? ¡Lárgate! Y deja de responder, ¡deja de hacerme sentir especial!

**24 de Marzo de 2006.**

No quiero. Así de fácil.

**25 de Marzo de 2006.**

Pues jódete.

**26 de Marzo de 2006.**

Lo hago siempre que puedo. Lo hago cada que pienso en ti.

**28 de Marzo de 2006.**

¿Y cada cuando piensas en mí? Seguramente nunca lo haces, deja de mentir. Deja de mentirme y deja de mentirte a ti. Si pensaras en mí, en mi bienestar físico y mental, dejarías de una vez por todas de escribirme. O, en su defecto, ya hubieses aceptado la invitación de venir a vivir conmigo, esa que hace tiempo te ofrecí.

**3 de Abril de 2006.**

¿Me ofreciste? Si bien me deslizaste la idea, jamás me lo dijiste. No fue un “¿quieres vivir conmigo?”, ni un, “quiero que vivas conmigo”, fue un “en una realidad utópica, ¿vivirías conmigo?”. No sé si notes la diferencia entre la palabra utopía y la palabra realidad, pero, en definitiva, no son la misma cosa. Si me lo pides bien, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) acepte. ¿Qué dices?

**5 de Abril de 2006.**

Conoce mi casa. Si te gusta, te quedas. Si no, nos mudamos.

**6 de Abril de 2006.**

¿Insistes? ¿Vas a hacer que dé mi brazo a torcer? Cada vez me es más difícil decir que no te quiero de la forma en que lo hago. Quiero saber qué sientes tú, puntos y señas de todo lo que piensas con respecto a mí.

**14 de Abril de 2006.**

¿Para qué? ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿No me crees cuando te digo “te amo”? Yo sé que no lo demuestro de la mejor manera. A veces te insulto, a veces me porto mal, pero es porque no sé de qué manera demostrarte que te quiero sin poner en peligro mi orgullo Malfoy. Ya, debo de dejarlo de lado si quiero que estés conmigo, pero verás, el caso es que desde niño he sido así y no veo la forma de cambiarme. Además, tiene sus ventajas ser un villano total, aunque no lo creas. Que los demás no puedan saber qué es lo que sientes, trae beneficios a la larga. Pero los demás no te incluyen a ti y con ver mis ojos puedes saber lo que esconde mi alma, ¿no es cierto? Mírame, incluso me haces escribir una carta cursi y sabes lo mucho que odio la cursilería. Te amo Harry, los años no pueden borrar lo que siento por ti, no lo pueden disminuir tampoco, por el contrario, mi amor parece incrementarse día a día, pero eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta, porque el amor es algo que no se puede medir, ¿no lo crees?

**17 de Abril de 2006.**

Eres un cursi, cariño. ¿Que no te gusta lo cursi? Cuando encendías velas, hacías un camino de pétalos hasta la cama y colocabas sábanas de seda roja sobre ella… ¿a eso cómo lo llamabas? ¿No era cursi? Ya, hablando en serio… No sé qué escribir. Intento ser cortés, pero la cortesía es insuficiente para expresar todo lo que me has hecho sentir. Intento ser indiferente, porque, aunque no quiera, pienso en lo que te dije anteriormente: esto está destinado al fracaso, pero, ¿sabes?, no puedo simplemente decirte “gracias”, porque lo que menos quiero es decirlo, no me estás haciendo un favor, me estás diciendo que me amas y ¿qué tipo de héroe sería yo si no le dijera a la persona más importante de su vida que también lo ama? Te amo, Draco. Me has orillado a confesarte mi secreto. Te amo y, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, han podido eclipsar este sentimiento.

**22 de Abril del 2006.**

Explícame, entonces, por qué seguimos sufriendo en soledad. Ahora llueve, en mi cama varios papeles del “trabajo” están regados, yo estoy solo y las sombras que se producen por acción del fuego crepitante de la chimenea me dan miedo. Los relámpagos suenan en el exterior de vez en cuando y cuando eso pasa siento escalofríos. Si te tuviera aquí no tendría miedo de nada.

**23 de Abril de 2006.**

Porque yo sigo en la fase de negación, por eso Draco. El primer paso es quitarse el miedo, ¿cierto? Qué tal si voy a “nuestra casa”, cenamos, vemos una película y dormimos (sin sexo) juntos. ¿Te parece? ¿Cuándo te va bien?

**23 de Abril de 2006.**

¿Qué esperas? Mueve tu trasero para acá ya mismo.


End file.
